Hacked
by bretagne18
Summary: Tom Hiddleston shows up on my FaceTime. What's a girl to do? ONE SHOT. Tom Hiddleston/OC. Slightly cheese, ridiculous, and filled with smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Hobnob

It all started with my damn laptop.

I just bought a new one. It was a fancy one with the latest technology. I spent half of my paycheck on it but it was a necessity.

I went to work and brought it and it worked fine. At starbucks, fine. Anywhere else except my house. At my house it would flicker and sometimes bring me to weird sites. One for an english snack called hobnobs. What the hell? Another for tennis and another for twitter. It was like someone else was using my computer. It was frustrating none the less.

I was browsing the internet when my computer started acting up again. I groaned, what now? A screen popped up and my webcam turned on. There was a man on the screen leaning over and giving me a full few of his covered chest. This was really freaky. What is happening?!

I heard him talking in the background. "...how does this work? Red wire here. Blue wire here..."

"Uhmm..hello?" I asked. I saw the man crouch down and showing me his face. He was as shocked as I was. Looking at him, he was gorgeous. He had thin set of lips, defined cheekbones and jaw. His hair was a dark brown or red color. Hard to tell. But his eyes were piercing. They were blue and I felt myself getting lost in them.

I realized I had zoned out and he was clearly talking to me. "You know is this a prank or something? I've never had someone prank me like this. So tell me, who put you up to this?"

I realized this man was Tom Hiddleston! He played Loki in the movie Avengers. I sort of stared, awestruck, for a few moments, with my mouth agape. "Darling? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I found my voice as I blushed. "Y-yes sorry I'm just really confused what is happening. Why are you on my computer? Did I win a contest or something?"

He chuckled and I swear I almost sighed. "No I just think that there are some technical difficulties. My computer has been acting horrendous this past week. It's been really odd."

"Mine has too! Has yours been flickering and taking you to weird websites? Like tennis and something called, hoopnoob?"

"Hoopnoob? Do you mean hobnob? Actually no, mine has been taking me to victoria secret, youtube and tumblr." I blushed as he said victoria secret.

He continued on, "Yeah victoria secret was quite awkward because I was sitting in a meeting and these pictures started coming up." I could feel my face getting hot from embarassment. He didn't seem to realize my discomfort though.

"Yeah that is weird. So...have you tweeted this past week and looked at some tennis sites?"

"How did you know? I looked at those..and the hobnobs." We both laughed at that. I think that our computers were hacked or something.

He seemed to think of the same thing I was thinking. "So our computers are..linked somehow? This is very strange." He stopped talking and looked at me slyly. I gulped, hoping he wasn't thinking about victoria secret. Oh god, why did I look at 'sweet nothings itty bitty thongs'. I was flustered.

"Uhmm..what's wrong?" I asked meekly, looking away.

"Oh, what? Sorry just thinking..listen, I'm going to call my online help to see what they can do. I suggest doing the same for yourself."

I nodded and couldn't help but smile. I was talking to Tom Hiddleston. I wasn't a complete fangirl but I couldn't help but be excited. I was also a little shy talking to him because he was really hot.

"And one more thing...can you maybe stay off of tumblr? It can get a little...passionate on there."  
He gave me a weak smile.

"Only if you stay away from hobnobs." I said smiling in return.

He gave me his 'Loki' smile and winking said, "Eheh maybe." With that he turned off his screen.

I was staring at my computer for a few minutes afterwards. Man, he was such a flirt. But one of the nicest guys. Everything they said was true. I sighed as I shut my computer that just happened to be attached to Tom Hiddleston's.

Who knew something, that seemed terrible, could actually lead to something, not so terrible.

* * *

**This is pretty much a random story I thought about. All for fun. ****It's gonna be fluffy smut. Hehe can't help it...Tom really drives me crazy. **

**And I may be using this as a distraction from my research paper that I need to do.**

**More chapters coming. **

**As always, leave comments. Could use them! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Tumblr

The whole week Tom couldn't stop thinking about the girl from his computer. She was very cute and attractive. She had hazel eyes with long lashes that were very expressive. Her hair fanned out about her and looked unbelievably soft. And those lips...the things he could with them. Her ability to turn red at the slightest things made him laugh but he tried not to notice.

He also noticed her blush when he mentioned victoria's secret. Thinking back to those 'itty bitty thongs' made him aroused. He didn't want to offend the poor girl. But he couldn't help but wonder if she was that way when she was on the verge of an orgasm. Would her whole body flush? Did she squirm? Would she be sensitive to his touch?

He had to shake off these thoughts. He had a Coriolanus show tonight. He needed to focus. Staring out of the car he tried to focus on his lines but instead found himself wondering if his computer would malfunction again.

It would be nice to see her face. And that thong.

* * *

I was rushing everywhere this past week. I hadn't actually touched my computer since Tom and me had chatted. I had been so busy. But I did wonder what he was up to. I really wanted to talk to him again.

I was about to open it when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"OHMYGOSHYOUWON'TBELIEVEWHATIGOTI'MDYINGRIGHTNOW."

Sighing I realized it was my annoying co-worker. She had a tendency to talk at a super sonic speed. It was a gift really. But also a burden because I had no clue what she was saying.

"Okay, Lissa remember what we talked about. Slooooow doown. Use your words like a big girl."

I heard her inhale and exhale slowly. "Okay, so I got tickets to Coriolanus! This saturday!"

Corio-who? I had no idea what she was talking about. Putting on my fake 'I'm happy for you' voice I said "Omg! That's awesome! Can't believe it!"

"Yeah! Best part is that I have two tickets!"

I didn't respond. Going to a weird show with a girl who I can't understand. Someone who annoys the living daylights out of me and who I see everyday at work. Hanging out with her intentionally. I shuddered.

"Uhm...yeah I don't know I mean-"

She interuppted me. "I know you have nothing to do! Please my boyfriend won't go and not to mention he's been gone for two weeks. I'm so lonely and don't know what to do with life! This has all my favorite actors Mark Gatiss, Tom Hiddleston-"

"Wait? Did you say Tom Hiddleston?"

"Yes! You know he's really hot you would probably-"

I zoned her out. Tom would be in the play. I would get to see him again. I felt a flush come on my skin as I remembered our last conversation. "Alright I'm in. I'll go."

"REALLYWOWITHOUGHTFORSUREYOUWOULDSAYNOTHISISAWESOMEOKAYSEEYOUSATURDAY-"

"Bye!" I said and hung up. Rubbing my temples I groaned. The things I do to see Tom.

* * *

I finally found myself at my laptop. It had been a long day. I wanted to look at Tom in coriolanus. I typed it in and clicked through the links. One picture had him bloody staring right at the camera. Another had him shirtless (What?!) he looked in pain but I ignored it due to his loss of shirt. He had that V that I found incredibly sexy. There was a picture of him doing push-ups. Is this real? Wow he looks incredibly hot doing that. What the hell.

I continued going through it like it was a cheesy romance novel. I couldn't stop. I saw a sight dedicated to Tom's crotch. This is incredibly awkward and such a turn on.

It looked huge. I suddenly was getting _very_ aroused. I felt myself pinching my nipples and let out a low moan. I looked at his tight jeans and how they showed _everything._ Holy crap that much feel good. To have that lean muscle pounding into you. I felt myself slowly sliding my hand down my stomach to my hot core. Desperate to find release.

When my webcam flashed on and Tom appeared on my screen. I quickly tried to put my hands down and fix myself up. Tom had on a smirk and looked a bit surprised by mostly smug. He put away whatever he was doing and leant back in his chair. With his arms crossed he looked too much like Loki here.

"Hello darling." He said a little clipped.

I was still flustered. "Tom? Hey..long time no see. How are you?"

He looked around and brought his gaze back to mine through the screen. "I'm doing good, fine. You know had an amazing day except when I came home to use my computer. Something odd happened...do you know what I mean?"

He stared intensely at me then and I shuddered a little under his gaze. "No, I don't. What happened?"

He put his hands out and gestured to his computer. "I saw a bunch of pictures of me. There was me in coriolanus and doing push-ups. The most surprising, yet most complimenting, was a tumblr dedicated to my crotch. Isn't that lovely? You know I don't remember going on all those sites. I certainly have never used tumblr. I wonder how it got there hmm?"

He looked at me knowingly. I was in full flush and very embarrassed to say the least. I didn't want to speak knowing that I would stutter. I just shook my head.

"Nothing to say for yourself? Interesting. I think I remember telling you _not_ to use sites like tumblr. Especially ones of my crotch! You could at least respect my wishes. It's very awkward knowing what you're searching up."

I was beyond pissed at this point. "Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't be looking at my stuff anyways. It's my own damn business what I look up and for your information, I never look at pictures of your crotch. They were...sent to me..in a..uh..email. So it's not my fault." I was being very petty at this point but who cares. I'm shocked he would say anything, a little bit sexually frustrated and very ashamed.

He's too perfect for his own good. "It's not like I had choice. Remember?" He paused and looked at me. His face changed from stern to soft. "You're right darling. I'm sorry for accusing you, there was just too much traffic today. Put me in a rather foul mood. You'll forgive me of course?"

This was a change of attitude. But I was willing to take it. "It's okay I'll try not to open the...emails?..yeah emails so often." I laughed awkwardly. He knew I was lying.

"Hmmm...yes. Well I hope you remember that next time. Otherwise I might just need to see about all the new hobnobs available. Or watch hours upon hours of tennis."

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't."

He leaned in close to the camera framing his face perfectly. With a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk he said "Try me."

I was about to reply to a snarky comment when the video screen cut off. Ugh! Why does he always get the last word? It was infuriating. I swear if I see one thing about hobnobs...I will look on every tumblr site dedicated to him.

He wanted a war? Fine. It was time to go to battle.

* * *

**Is this sad that I just posted this story today, and now I'm posting another chapter? Yeah can't sleep but I can write. Hope this isn't too terrible to read. But honestly I would love to talk with Tom like this. **

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Backstage

The day started off amazing. I woke up early and got in a run before work. I also received a free cup of tea and bagel from the local coffee shop. My boss was in a great mood today and let me off early. If that wasn't enough my cab fare was free and tonight was the night. It was the coriolanus show and my idiotic coworker somehow managed to get front row tickets.

I am both dreading and reveling in it. I am excited to see Tom shirtless...and wearing those tight jeans to outline the line of his-I had to snap out of it. It's so frustrating. I opened my front door, throwing my keys and jacket on the couch, and pulled out my computer.

As soon as I turned it one there were a bunch of weird ads popping up. Wait a second..these weren't ads. They were internet sites. It seems Tom is online. Perfect.

I heard my door knocking and went to answer it. It was my hot (but married) neighbor.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother but do you have a couple eggs? My wife was making a cake but forgot to buy some and the bloody weather makes it hard to go to the store."

"Of course! Come on in, let me just get some." I made my way to the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact I left my computer open. To let my neighbor see what I, or rather Tom, was looking at.

I came back and my neighbor wouldn't look me in the eye. He quickly grabbed the eggs and ran out, mumbling a 'thanks'. That was weird. I turned back to my computer. Of course.

On it, was a site of lingerie and 'kinky toys'. In bold letters it read **'Can't find a hot date? Buy a self pleasing toy instead. Does all the work for you. Best part is that it ranges in sizes."**

I am going to kill him! He had the site on a dildo and it was huge. Pressing my hands to my face I tried to calm down. But my seemingly nice neighbor now presumes that I don't have enough sex. Which is partially true. And that I need 'self pleasing toys' to do the job!

He probably thinks I'm a pathetic cat lady who needs toys to pleasure her. Mortified I shut my computer down. I looked at my phone, I had a few hours before the play. I got a text from an unknown number.

_Hello darling, enjoying the show? Naughty, isn't it?_

_x._

Oh great, he had my number now. I didn't text back but instead plotted revenge. I'll give him a show.

* * *

I heard knocking at the door and hoped it was who I thought it was. Relief passed through me, it was my annoying co worker. She smiled "Wow! You look great! Aren'tyousoexcitedfortonightIknowIamIreadthewholeplaylastnightaghthethingsIdoforTom."

I just smiled and nodded..honestly the girl needs to know when to slow down. I glanced in the mirror. I had my hair down in sexy waves and my makeup was flawless and smoked out. My dress was a sultry red that was tight and made my boobs look great. Underneath I wore my pushup bra and thong. I had a long dress coat that went with the outfit perfectly. To pair it all off I added a pair of heels. Spritzing perfume on the back of my neck and wrists, we left.

I had nerves in my belly. I was still pissed at Tom but excited to see him. I was also nervous. I wondered if he would recognize me. We got there a few minutes before the play started. Sitting in our seats we were dead center to the stage and in the front row. This was a very intimate stage setting. If I stretched out my feet just an inch I could touch the stage. The lights dimmed and I knew the show was starting.

I really didn't understand what was going on at first and tried to follow. Until I saw Tom come out on the stage. I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of him in those tight pants. He looked imposing and confident in his character. The way he stood tall and walked arrogantly onto the stage. He smiled and made eye contact with me. I looked at him right back and sensually licked my lips, hoping he saw.

The play went on like that for awhile. He would come out looking at me, making eye contact and I would sometimes smile, or just give him my best smolder look. I don't think it was working. Instead it seemed he was making all the affect on me. I still didn't know if he knew who I was.

It was the end of the play everyone was bowing. Tom was right in front of me, smirking. At that moment grabbed at my purse, pretending to get something, when I was really giving him a full view of my rack. Wondering if he looked, I saw him staring at me. I bit my bottom lip and opened my mouth slightly. He looked dazed for a moment before looking away. After a few seconds they all exited off the stage, while everyone was still cheering.

My friend wanted to go meet the cast outside. I had to go to the bathroom. Everyone had left the theatre at this point and I was the only one.

There was a hallway leading to the bathrooms, I hoped. I heard people talking and upon rounding the corner saw Tom talking to another man. He looked familiar and I recognized him as Mark Gatiss, from Sherlock. I was speechless and stood there for a second. Before going to turn away I saw Tom look up at me and I quickly tried to find the exit.

I practically ran to the exit when I heard footsteps right behind me. I pulled on the door and found it locked.

"It's not going to open. They've already locked the doors. If you come with me I can take you out the back way."

I still hadn't turned around. I was very nervous, but decided hell with it. Mustering up my bravery I turned around. Tom gasped a little when he saw me. I stared at him taking him all in. He was in much more casual wear now, only jeans and a jacket.

I started to walk toward him. "It's you, isn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Finally...we meet in the flesh." The way he said flesh brought tons of fantasies to my head.

"You never replied to my text you know. It rather hurt my feelings." That snapped me out of my phase. I remembered everything that had transpired previous to the show. I stalked up to him and got in his personal space.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? My neighbor happened to walk right in as you pulled up that fucking dildo! I am so pissed! Then you have the audacity to text me. You're ridiculous and tonight you kept staring at me-"

He interrupted me "I'm sorry darling but I remember the same thing happening to me yesterday! Except it was a picture of my own damn crotch!"

We both started yelling then "Yeah well at least your neighbor doesn't think you're some lonely slut!" "Really? He probably got aroused by them. Unlike my meeting where my agent was present! And my fucking new director who thinks I'm an egoistical normal celeb!" "There was a huge dildo on my computer!" "Still don't get the picture do you? You looked up pictures of my crotch! They called it a 'monster'."

We both stopped and glared at each other. Before he pulled in a kissed me on my lips. (Or did I pull him in? Eh, doesn't matter).

He kissed me with a passion and let go of my lips to go for my throat. I moaned and leaned up against him. Pushing him more into me as he attacked my throat and made his way down my chest. I felt him pull at my dress a little before he stopped.

"We unfortunately, can't fuck here. Although I would love to have you on this floor, right now." I trembled at that. "Let's go to my dressing room. Everyone already left."

I nodded and mindlessly followed. He pulled me into the room before slamming the door and looking at me. He pulled me onto the couch that was in there. I took off my coat and heels. He took off his shoes and jeans. I turned around and he unzipped me. While leaving kisses along my spine and touching the back of my neck softly with his finger. I moaned into this touch. It was sensational. I felt him gasp a little when he saw my thong. It was the one I had been looking at from victoria's secret.

"I thought you would like that." I whispered and turned around to face him. I now stood in my thong and bra. I looked him up and down. His was lean but toned. He also had muscle and you could see the v shape on his hips. It was so sexy and through his boxers I could see his hardening length.

"Mmmm..well you were right about that darling." He grabbed me by the hip and threw me on the couch. Then kneeled and grabbing my ankles pulled me to him. I gasped in anticipation. He pulled my thong aside and blew on my sex. I whimpered. "Please..."

"Shhh..darling." He was being so agonizing _slow._ I needed more. I practically threw my sex in his face, willing him to touch me there. He finally pushed a long digit into my heat. I moaned at the touch. He kissed the inside of my thigh and around my pussy. Anywhere but my clit. It drove me crazy. He entered another digit and now had two inside me. I whimpered again from the friction. He then made a 'come here' motion, hitting me in the right spot. I moaned louder this time. And practically screamed when he licked my slit and starting sucking on my clit. I could feel the tension inside me grow as he kept the digits moving at a steady rhythm, all the while sucking on my clit. My moans getting louder, a pressure building inside me, almost about to break, and he stops. He removes his mouth from my clit and stops moving his fingers. I nearly scream.

"Tom...Please.." I whimper. I need more.

He looks up at me "That's right tell me what you want. Do you want my cock now sweetness?" I nod and bite my lip. He removes his fingers from my sopping wet sex. Then slowly reaches up to kiss me. I moan as I taste myself on him. He takes off my thong and bra. Then goes to remove the rest of his clothes. He stands in front of me and I look him up and down. His toned body looks amazing and his length...is huge. Looks like that tumblr blog had it right. It was a monster.

He grabs for his length and as I make eye contact with him I see the lust in his eyes. I now put my whole back on the couch and spread my legs wide for him. He moans at the gesture and I almost lose it.

Seeing the desperation in my eyes he positions himself on top of me. Pulls me in for a deep kiss then slams his whole length into me at once. I scream into his lips and he slowly begins to move his hips. I pull away from his mouth, turning my head to the side and moan loudly. He puts his hands on either side of my head, trapping me and pounds away at my cunt.

"So tight." He hisses. I moan as he takes my leg to his shoulder and goes even deeper. Opening my eyes I see a mirror on the ceiling.

In the mirror I see Tom's toned ass and him plunging into my depths. I'm underneath him a whimpering mess. I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Come for me." I look at him as he continues his relentless rhythm and feel his hand rub my clit. It sends me over the edge. I'm moaning and my walls clench around his ever moving cock. Pulsing around his length. He never breaks eye contact with me and never stops moving inside me. My body is trembling from the intense pleasure and as I squeeze his cock one last time, Tom moans above me and shoots his seed, coming to an end.

We lay there him still sheathed inside me and on top of me. Both of us panting. He pulls back and kisses me on the lips.

Then smiles. "Did the 'monster' show you a good time?" I smack his arm and feign shock.

"Way to ruin the moment, Romeo. And for your information, yes I did. Will you ever let that go?"

He smirked and for a second I saw Loki in him. "In your dreams maybe."

I rolled my eyes and he got off of me and handed me my clothes. "I guess we really should get our computers fixed. It's driving me crazy."

"Ah, you know that offends me. I thought you liked our little skype chats and just imagine the things I could show you now."

"If it's anymore dildos I will punch you."

He threw his head back and laughed, then grew an evil grin. "Oh no...what I'm thinking of is a bit more..mischievous. Have you ever heard of Loki's dirty whispers?"

* * *

**Guess you know where I want to go with my next chapter? That stuff is pure filth but I still love it. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review. **


	4. Loki's dirty whispers

I had been a bit on edge since being with Tom at Coriolanus. Two weeks had gone by and I had seen him twice. He was a busy man but it made me like him even more. The first had been a romantic dinner in an underground pub out of the way. It was quaint, warm and had amazing food. That night Tom really made love to me it was amazing.

The second was a night out dancing. It was the most fun I've had in awhile.

I was about to leave work to return home to relax and maybe chat with Tom on the phone. I saw that he sent me a text message.

_Darling, _

_I want to loose all control with you. Such a delicate little thing you are...I can't wait to break you. _

_See you soon. _

_xx_

Wow. What the hell was this? Loose all control...break me? This was sort of turning me on. I didn't know if he was being serious or just kidding because he's never texted me anything like this to me before. It's normally 'Miss you beautiful' 'Thinking of you today' 'Can't wait for tonight'

Hmm..knowing Tom he is in a good mood and wanted to tease me.

_Hehe, only if you can catch me. Even then good luck trying to break me. _

I sent it and waited for another message.

_Do you really think you can keep evading me? Silly girl. It's only a matter of time, my sweet. You can't run from me forever. And when I find you...Oh, we're going to have a great deal of __fun__. _

Woah there. Tom was actually being serious. What did he mean by fun? I could only find out. We were meeting at his place on Saturday for movie night. Hopefully he was kidding or will explain his idea of 'fun'.

* * *

I'm standing outside of Tom's front door nervously. I haven't rang yet because honestly, his message the other day scared me. I don't like his game he's playing. Gathering up my courage I ring the doorbell. He answers with a big smile "Hello my sweet!"

Then leans into give me a hug and a kiss. I smile back and feel much better as I walk inside his house. We have a nice evening of pasta, salad and wine. That's about the only thing he can cook but it is amazing. I brought eclairs, overall it was a delicious meal. We settle into his couch and flip on the movie. It's his choice and I'm a little surprised to find Avengers in. We haven't watched one of his movies together. I see Loki come up all badass on the screen and feel turned on. Yeah he just killed people but his voice and hair.

"_I am Loki of Asgard...and I am burdened with glorious purpose." _

Tom quotes the line in tune with the movie and it sends shivers up my back. When it gets to the Germany part I am so turned on it isn't even funny. Tom has his arm wrapped around me and through my shirt my nipples are a bit erect. He casually rubs one while I'm watching him onscreen. When Loki yells 'KNEEL!' Tom pulls on my nipple, making me moan. He stops just as I moan and I look up at him. But he won't look at me. I am uncomfortably shifting feeling myself getting wet. Whenever Tom in on screen he will tease me in some way throughout the movie. Either he kisses my neck, brushes against my shirt, licks my ear, or rubs my thigh. I am very much aroused and impatient for the movie to end. As soon as it is Loki's scene where the avengers go to arrest him, I grab Tom and kiss him passionately.

I slip my tongue in his mouth and run it along his tongue and teeth. He moans when I bite his lip a little and I turn around to get a better angle. But Tom suddenly grabs me in his arms, bride style, and continues to kiss me. I find myself in his bedroom, first time, and he sets me on the bed. Never breaking contact. While still kissing me, he takes off my shirt and skirt. Leaving me in my bra and underwear. Then takes off my bra and starts sucking my nipple. I am distracted from the pleasure that I don't see him put handcuffs on my wrists. I break apart from him "Tom? What're you doing?"

He kisses me neck and murmurs "A little...experiment. It will be an adventure. I'm not going to hurt you just have a little fun." He then pulls my nipple to his mouth and I am too turned on to argue and tell him to stop. He stands back and looks at me.

"Tell me lover, what would you like first? For me to use my mouth to bring on your pleasure or to have my desire plunge your deepest depths until you can take no more? Be quick with your answer my dear."

Listening to his words I start whimpering. "Both." I say.

Tom laughs and holds my chin, bringing my face close to his. "Wrong answer."

He pulls my arms up to the headboard, effectively, trapping me there. Scoots back a little and strokes my leg while speaking.

"Do you know what I would do to you? I wouldn't even touch you; not at first. I would bring you to arousal by whispering in your ear as you lay before me. Once you had reached that point, only then would I begin to touch you. But I would not finish you. No, you would have to beg me to even go near your womanhood. When I do take you, you will never be the same. You will worship me by giving me your body."

I almost die from arousal right then and there. Who is this erotic man? How can he make me so wet by just whispering dirty nothings into my ear.

"Please...don't do that." I whimper. I couldn't handle it, right now I am throbbing. Tom says nothing but instead pulls on my nipples making me moan and arch my back. Tom then proceeds to tease me even further by kissing everywhere; my arms, chest, neck, legs, thighs but never reaching my core.

After a while he stops at looks at me as I lay panting and grinding my hips, needing him to touch me there. It's like he can read my thoughts he goes to take of my underwear and then slides a finger down my slit. He pulls it out and it glistens in the light.

"My my, you sure do become slick with desire when I pinch your sensitive nipples. What was that? You want me to stop? Oh my darling, we both know that is not what you wish. Besides, if you want me to do anything other that what I deem ready to give you, you must do something for me first. Beg."

I look at him through my lust filled eyes and let out a half hearted 'please'. Tom isn't buying it.

"Now now I know you can do better than that. Let's try one more time shall we?"

"Please...Tom. I-I need you."

He is still not pleased.

"How long has it been since your wanton cunt was spanked? Based on your behavior, I would wager too long. I shall remedy this tonight."

"No..please I just need your cock in me Tom. That's all I want. I've never been spanked before."

"Lessons are meant to be learned, pet."

I move my hips trying to free myself from the handcuffs but it's of no use. I see Tom slowly strip in front of me and I feel my mouth water. His body is so lean and long. His length is already at full stature. I can see his teasing didn't only get me aroused.

He leans into kiss me and cups my sex. I moan at the contact, finally. Then, while still kissing me, he brings his hand back and slaps my pussy. I yelped in his mouth and try to break away. He dominates the kiss, keeping me there, all the while slapping my pussy twice.

"Let's see how wet this makes you, shall we?" He whispers heatedly in my ear. He slaps my pussy over and over again. It stings at first but after awhile I start to get aroused by it. He releases my mouth and stops slapping me. Instead opts for rubbing his fingers along my slit, hitting my clit deliciously. I am panting and moaning uncontrollably, so turned on by this teasing.

"Do you like that? Do you like my fingers right there? Shhh don't hurry this, darling...we have all night. I've been aching for this just as much as you have."

With that he enters two digits inside of me. I nearly cum right then and there. He pushes in and out fast at first and I can feel my orgasm approaching. He leans in and slowly licks my clit, while furiously fingering me. I look down and moan loudly at the sight of him doing these things to me. His head between my legs is on of the best turn ons. Tom continues sucking, biting and licking my clit. Then shoves a third finger easily inside of me. I am about to come undone, feeling the climax come. Then nothing. I look down and Tom has stopped moving his fingers, pulls them out and moves his mouth away from my clit. I yell in frustration.

"You like the push and pull of my fingers, love? Oh darling, just wait until I am buried deep inside of you."

"Tom! Please! Just fuck me already. I can't take this." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and I visibly see his cock throbbing. He wants release just as I do.

I start to tease him by moving my hips in circular motions and grind against the bed. I look into his eyes and let out a loud, wanton moan. I see his resolve breaking and he climbs onto the bed, positioning his cock at my entrance. Then stops. Agh! I am going to kill this man.

"How should I take you?" He whispers teasingly. "From behind? Missionary? Or should I lift you up and thrust into you as you cling to me and cry out my name?"

I look at him with pleading eyes. "I don't care! However you want...just as long as I am screaming your name at the end of the night."

He smiles cheekily, "Mmmm...your wish is my command." Tom thrusts his cock into me, filling me to the hilt. I nearly scream at the contact. Then he starts thrusting into me. I lay beneath him, handcuffed to the bed, panting and moaning. I am so wet his cock falls out a few times. He quickly pushes it back in. Tom then leans over me and puts his hands by my sides and fucked me hard.

The bed is groaning in protest, we are both sweating as we feel our orgasms approach. I close my eyes when Toms start to flick my clit. I concentrate on the wetness in me, his hard length filling me and the friction it causes. As I feel myself about to reach the end Tom says, "No. Open your eyes. I want to see it when you come undone against me, feel your body clench around mine while you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine."

I obey and look into his eyes and release. The tide crashes over and I am shaking, screaming his name, and clenching around him. He stops thrusting letting me calm down for a bit. Then uncuffs me and flips me over, pressing my face into the mattress.

"On your knees. Grab the headboard. I am not done with you yet and you need to be reminded who your master is." I obey.

"Spread wide and let me in. Good girl." He pushes himself inside of me and starts moving again. I am so sensitive and can only whimper. His thrust become faster and deeper. In and out. That's all I feel, all I know. His long cock thrusting and hitting that spot inside of me. I feel another orgasm coming again.

"Do you like this? Being taken from behind?" I murmur a response and focus on the sensation. "Answer me, do you like this?" I moan completely oblivious to his words.

Grabbing my hair and spanking my ass he says "I said, Do you like this?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now come for me." He thumbs my clit again and thrusts faster and faster. I am being slammed into the headboard and all I hear is the slapping sounds of our flesh together. I release for a second time screaming out Tom's name. He is right behind me and lets out a long moan and grunt before shooting inside of me.

We lay there for a minute, him both inside and on top of me. Then he slowly pulls out, leaving his seed still inside of me.

I look up at him and smile. "Tom...that was amazing. You said some odd things but they were still a turn on."

He laughs and kisses the top of my head. "I told you darling, they were Loki's dirty whispers. That's why we watched avengers. I knew you would like them."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I did like them and just hearing your voice was arousing. I can't believe you memorized them! You're too sweet."

"Ehehe, yes I did memorize them. Maybe next time I should quote shakespeare?"

I turn to him and look up at him seriously, "Please don't quote shakespeare if were in bed. Romantic quotes are fine anywhere else though! And next time you can spank me, although it did surprise me."

He laughs "Just because I'm a gentleman doesn't mean I won't spank you." I smack his arm playfully.

"You are a naughty boy. Tom in the streets...and Loki in the sheets?"

"No..not a naughty boy. A mischievous boy." Saying that he grins and kisses me on the lips.

I couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I got a lot of good responses from the last chapter. So awesome! Thanks for everyone who read and are following the story. I will write more chapters until I get bored with this. This whole chapter was inspired from Loki's dirty whispers (hopefully you can tell). I think I used 15 of them took me forever to find the best ones. Give me any ideas you have/want for the coming chapters. I will try to write them.**

**And lastly, reviews are appreciated. :)**

**xx. **


	5. Surprise!

_Late lunch tomorrow? I have a surprise for you. Hope you can come. _

_see you later darling._

_x._

I smiled in spite of myself. It had been a few weeks since I went over to his house and Tom couldn't keep his hands off of me. Or vice versua. He had taken me on the ground, coffee table, couch, shower, and stairs. That man is creative and ruthless.

Needless to say, I'm excited for the 'surprise' tomorrow. I'm really hoping it's sexual because those are the best.

I found myself outside of a little pub not far from west end London. I see Tom sitting at a table in the corner. He kisses me on the lips full on and I nearly melt into his arms. He leans down and smiles at me. He is a giant compared to me, especially without my heels. It's a good thing he likes short women.

"So Tom...what's this surprise? I've been waiting all day."

He laughs "Babe...we haven't ordered yet. Can we wait one second? I want to know how your day was."

I quickly tell him of my uneventful day at my uneventful job, making it as boring as possible. Hoping he will just tell me. Well...two appetizers and a meal later he finally gives in.

"Okay darling I will tell you the surprise. I got asked to do a little late Thor: Dark World campaigning in Hawaii. The movie comes out next week and I'm going to show up at a local movie theatre. The best part is that it's for charity. They sell half the tickets, donating the money to UNICEF, and the rest are given to the disabled. It's going to be amazing and I get to bring one person. Any guess who that could be?" He smiled and winked at me.

I was so excited that I almost, almost jumped out of my seat. But I managed to control myself by screaming. Only to realize everyone in the resturant was staring at me.

I just kissed him full on the lips and squealed a little bit. "Really? Is this real? I feel like I'm dreaming..going on an all paid vacation and going with my hot uh...you." Opps. Did I really just say that? I didn't know exactly what Tom and I were. I mean we fuck like there's no tomorrow but we haven't discussed our relationship.

I looked up at him, he had his poker face on. This was not good. "A hot you? What is that? Some weird new slang?"

"No I just, I don't know what we are exactly. I mean we have a good time in bed, but..we don't spend much time elsewhere."

Again, he looked shocked. I should really just keep my mouth shut. "Are we not in a restaurant right now? Are we not going on vacation? Do you think I only like you for your body? Is that what you think of me? That I'm some sort of pig?"

"No! Tom I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just got a little tongue tied. Do you think of me as...more than that?" I looked up at him curiously.

He just smiled "Come darling let's grab the check and head home."

* * *

We were walking down the street. It was quiet for a London night. Tom insisted we walk back. I didn't mind it was cold but Tom had his arm wrapped protectivly around me. I felt safe and warm with him. We walked in silence but it was a comfortable silence. I guess one could say we were dating but I still didn't know that much about him. (Unless I searched the internet but you know where that leads.) Plus it would be awkward if I suddenly knew where he was born, who his parents were and what his favorite color was. Yeah awkward.

I could handle the relationship we had now. I mean there weren't any fights until tonight and we never had a reason to fight. I guess it goes both ways with this weird relationship we had.

Arriving at my door I turned to kiss him. "Thanks for the evening Tom and I really didn't mean what I said earlier. I think you are so much more than just your looks, although they help. I guess I'm just saying that I want to get to know you better. That's all. Do you wanna come in? Maybe forget this night in another way."

He smiled "Yes darling that sounds perfect."

* * *

"Tom!" I screamed. He was once again between my legs eating my pussy. I couldn't stop my writhing or shaking. He knows just how to tease me effectly it was rather scary but sooooo hot.

"Yes that's it come for me." I looked down at him my eyelids half open. With one hand still inside of me he took the other rubbed it along my slit and while still making eye contact sucked on my juices from his finger. That did it. I exploded seeing stars in front of my face and Tom had his mouth on me drinking in my cream that was gushing out. He removed himself from me and stood staring as I continued to ride out my pleasures. I was shaking and still grinding my hips trying to calm down. I knew that this was when he liked seeing me most. On my back, shaking out of control from the things he did to me. It turned him on like nothing else.

He stood up and pushed my legs open. Then slowly starting to thrust in and out. "Yes." he hissed into my ear. I moaned, urging him on. Continuing he pumped furiously fast and wretched my legs apart. I cried out at the sudden change of angle. Grabbing my hair in his hand he said, "This is what I wanted right? What you thought I wanted? To be inside your hot cunt making it drip. Using you for your body and having my way with you...and that I will."

"Tom..please." He ignored my plead for the moment and instead snaked a hand down to my aching clit, flicking it and pinching it. I could feel the pressure building as Tom continued to thrust and flick my small bundle of nerves. He ran his free hand down my leg giving off sensations and then put it on the other side of my head. He leaned intimately in front of my face breathing hard. I ran my arms down his back feeling the sheen of sweat down his spine as he fucked me with passion. After a while he thrusted harder and faster going so hard that I thought the bed would break. He finally came with a shuddering groan of completion. Seeing his pleasure heightened mine and I came just as hard. My internal walls clenched his length til there was nothing left.

Easing off of me, he kissed me softly on the forehead. I was still trying to regain my breath and was exhausted. After working all day and Tom getting me to come twice I was tired. I thought back to our conversation earlier knowing that he was still slightly mad at me.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to say that earlier but I just..I'm confused I guess. If you're happy with what we are, then I am too." I said looking up at him to see if his face had any expression.

He rolled over to his side, leaning on his elbow. "Truth is, I'm not happy with what we are. I don't want you to think that I am just here fore the sex. I mean, don't get me wrong darling, I like it alot but I want to see you outside of the bedroom. I want to be able to take you to dinner or just see you whenever I want. I want this to be more than just sex."

There. He just said it. He really did want more out of this. How could I be so lucky to meet this awesome guy? He actually reciprocated the feelings that I had.

"I want that too but I didn't want to rush anything."

He laughed at that "Darling, you rushed things awhile ago when you started looking at tumblr." We both cracked up at that. And for a moment we sat, happy and content to lay in bed.

"Okay that's fair. Now, does this mean we're dating or what?"

He looked over at me, "It means that I can text you whenever I want and visit you at work whenever I want. I can call you my girlfriend and no other guy can steal you from me. That is what I want from you, so what do you say?"

I answered by kissing him happily on the lips.

* * *

**There you go about as sappy as it gets. I am going to upload another chapter of them in Hawaii either tonight or tomorrow. We will see how Tom reacts when he is jealous. Have you guys ever wondered what he would be like? I think he'd totally turn into Loki and be super possessive. Yay, nay? Don't know.**

** Anyways, thanks for reading and for everyones support of following, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**RexicanDestler: Thank you so much! I was hoping some people would get a laugh out of it :)**


	6. Jealousy and what follows

**I told you I would get it up! I had people PM me and ask if I was serious. To answer, YES. When I say/promise something I do anything to make it happen :)**

* * *

I had two hours. Two hours before I had to be with Tom, in a car, going to the airport. We were flying to Hawaii! I was excited without a doubt. I would finally see some sunshine. It has been so long since I saw that. Living in London isn't the best for the weather unless you like gray skies and rain. Fortunately this was the perfect opportunity to see go on vacation. I had on my long coat with my sweater on and a sundress underneath. Then I put on some knee high tights and my boots. Grabbing my sunglasses, bags and suitcase I was ready to go.

Opening my front door I saw Tom leaning against the side of my house looking delectable in his leather jacket and jeans. They hugged his ass perfectly and he recently shaved. His stylist died his hair black once again for his Loki part. I could take him inside right now.

Smiling he says "Hello darling, you look beautiful today. Loving the jacket but you better be wearing something underneath that you naughty girl." I giggled. My coat was longer than my dress making it look like I had nothing on underneath it. Of course Tom would notice that.

I rolled my eyes "I'm the good one and you're the naughty one remember? You are the god of mischief. Or did you forget?"

Sauntering over, he gave me a harsh look and grabbed me harshly by the waist. "I didn't forget mortal, but it seems you did and you need reminding. Now do as I say, kneel."

He knew that whenever he went into one of his characters, especially Loki, I got weak at the knees. I was considering doing it and giving him a little show. At that moment our taxi decided to show up ruining the moment. I saw Tom go out of his 'acting' mode before he could leave I whispered into his ear "Don't worry I'll kneel for you later." That earned me a wicked smile before he took our bags bringing them around the car.

* * *

Before I knew it we were in Hawaii! The plane ride had been tolerable. Tom can be so cute when he's nerdy but sometimes it's just scary. He decided that I should know everything about Shakespeare. Saying that he was our greatest writer ever, telling me about the writer's whole life and his favorite plays and why. This would be something huge if I was a shakespeare geek but unfortunately I ended up falling asleep. I felt terrible when I woke up and feeling guilty but shrugged it off because he didn't notice I fell asleep and was still talking. It was then that I decided we should watch a movie.

Browsing through the movies we actually had a hard time choosing one. Tom being in his profession had opinions about all the movies on board. He finally decided he wanted to watch a scary movie because he was in the "mood". I told him unless he wants me screaming that would not be a good idea. When I mention myself screaming he turned and said a smart ass remark. Stating that he would like to see me screaming especially if it's his name.

That little comment earned me the right to pick the movie.

We had just arrived at the hotel it was the Grand Wailea. Needless to say the reputation was well lived up too. The lobby alone was beautiful and it was crazy. There were people _everywhere._ Tom went ahead with his agent to check in to the hotel. I stayed to make sure that our bags were taken care of. As soon as I walked into the hotel I saw the crowd that was forming.

There were fans everywhere in the large room. Tom was naturally at the center of it and he was smiling like crazy. He loved his fans and I knew that each opportunity to meet one was a rare experience for him. He signed autographs, took pictures and just laughed for thirty minutes. Miraculously, he got to most of his fans in the large crowd. I was fine to stand off to the side as long as no one pushed me. Otherwise I would definitely snap and probably sucker punch one of them. No one knew about our relationship either and we wanted to keep it that way. Most of Tom's fans were girls anyways and it would be a disaster if they found out.

As we were in the elevator Tom couldn't stop smiling and talking, "Did you see the one with the homemade shirt? That is talent!" "She had an awesome shakespeare collector's edition book! I should've stolen it for myself!" "Another one gave me a sign with my name in 15 different languages! The Japanese one was awesome! To-Mu!"

I've never seen him this excited, okay I have, but this is different. These people acknowledge him for his incredible work and talent and love him for him. Tom was very excited to have his performance tomorrow. It would be like comic con but even bigger if one can imagine. Mainly because they would be filming it live on ABC and the internet. Therefore a ton of people could be airing it!

I was beyond happy and excited for him.

* * *

We came up to our room and it was just as luxurious as the rest of the hotel. I yelped as Tom picked me up playfully over his shoulder and carried me around our room. I hit him on his ass which in turn earned me a spank on mine. He tossed me onto the huge king size bed.

We rolled around for an hour before he had to go to a meeting. I was pouting a little bit as he put on his jeans. I only wanted to go and relax by the pool with him but I knew this was a huge opportunity for him and he had work to do.

I lay in bed with the blanket around my chest. He came around and kissed me. It was a soft kiss but when I touched his arm it turned fiery. He pushed his tongue into my mouth earning a moan. His hand ran down my bare back sending shivers up my spine and I clung to his chest. He finally pulled away both of us breathless. "Do not move from this spot, I'll be back soon darling." With one last kiss, a wink and a smile he left.

* * *

After thinking about it I decided to head down to the pool. I was not about to lounge around naked waiting for him. We were in Hawaii after all and it was only late afternoon here. I headed down to the pool and found a spot that wasn't too crowded. The best part was that the beach was a short walk away.

After tanning awhile I decided to hit the beach. There were surfing lessons happening and I decided to take a class. There was me and another couple in the class. My instructor had us hitting the water in no time after a short tutorial on the sand.

Swimming out we made some small talk. "So where are you from?"

I found my instructor keeping pace with me and the other couple doing their own thing. "Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?"

That made him laugh. "A local wouldn't take a surf lesson so yes by signing up for the class it was pretty obvious."

I blushed a little embarrassed. He taught me how to catch a wave and on my second try I got up. "Wow! Great job you're a natural!" He said with a huge smile.

"That's like the highest compliment you can give, huh?"

That made him laugh again. "Pretty high up there. It's a great job for your first time." I felt a little proud and accomplished by this and my ego swelled a bit. Of course it was crushed as soon as an oncoming wave knocked me over into the water.

My instructor helped me up and grabbed onto my waist, his hand grazing my breast in the process. I blushed a little at that.

"You okay there?" He said looking down at me. I was close to him because he pulled me up onto his own board. It took me awhile to realize he was talking about me falling in the water.

"Yeah, thanks for that I knew it would happen sooner or later." I heard a short whistle from the beach.

"Oh it looks like the lesson is up." We made our way back to the shore. I found an hand on my shoulder and saw my instructor behind me.

"So are you staying for a couple days? Would you like to maybe grab a drink or something?"

I was a little taken back. The instructor was cute if you're into tan, overly buff guys. He was too short for my taste and had a good body but his face was too hard. He also didn't have piercing blue eyes, defined cheekbones, sexy ass hair and a sultry voice.

"Oh..uhm..thanks for the offer but I'm actually pretty busy." I said awkwardly.

"That's okay I'm sure we can find a day to go out. I know all the best places for a good drink around here and I bet you love to dance right?" He raked his eyes over my body and I was conscious of my bikini and the amount of skin I was showing.

This was getting weird real fast. "Yeah I really can't I'm here with my _boyfriend._" I clipped the last word and emphasized it so he would get the point.

He decided not to keep his stupid mouth shut. "Well I don't see your boyfriend here now. So what's the problem?"

I was about to tell him to fuck off when a hand went around my waist. I turned to see Tom, shirtless and with his sunglasses. He pulled me in for a deep kiss, tongue and everything then pulled back, smiling at the other guy, smugly.

"Hello, boyfriend here. I'll take her back now thanks for the lesson but I'm sure it will be her last." With that I gave a shy smile and walked away, Tom's arm wrapped possessively along my waist.

Once we were out of earshot I looked up at him and saw his jaw clenched. This was not good he was pissed. He guided us down the beach. "What was that?" He finally asked. "I thought you were going to wait for me in the room? Instead I find you getting hit on by some local jock."

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to lounge around waiting for you. I decided to try something new, you're always encouraging me to do something like this! Yes, I could've waited for you but we're in Hawaii. I would like to see more than our hotel room." I said stubbornly putting my hands in front of my chest. I was not to blame here, honestly. I did not encourage the guy to flirt with me.

"I get that, I really do. But next time leave a note? Something? And from now on you need a girl instructor or a gay one. Both of those work no more locals trying to hit on you so you will get another lesson."

Rolling my eyes I said, "First off I can't control that and neither can you. And second, you think he was only hitting on me because he wanted my money? That's it? Not because I'm your super hot girlfriend? What's you're problem?" At this point I was being childish but really. I'm standing here in a bikini and he says nothing about how good I look. I worked out at the gym for him, ugh, ass.

"My problem? My problem? My problem is that I want to do those things with you. I want to teach you to surf and be there with you in the water. Not with some local instructor." He sighed and his face was gentle as he said his next words. "I was jealous okay? I want you all to myself, darling." Then leaning close he ran his hands over my bare back and up my shoulders. "For the record you look insanely sexy in this bikini. Every since I saw you I wanted to rip it off but figured it would be inappropiate timing."

I giggled and touched his cheek. "That would be bad timing. Especially in front of that instructor." His eyes flashed as a warning.

We walked along the beach more, walking hand in hand. "Well sir now that you have me what do you plan on doing with me?"

"How about I show you?" He leaned into kiss me. Closing my eyes I waited for his lips but it never came. I opened my eyes when I found myself being thrown over his shoulder. Ugh this is the second damn time today.  
"Tom! Put me down this instance!"

He laughed. "Eheheh. Sorry darling but you did want me to show you what I wanted to do to you."

With that he threw me into the water. I came up gasping as I saw him laughing hysterically on the beach. I glared and started up toward him but tripped on a rock and fell on my ass. He came running over "Darling, are you okay?"

I grinned and shoved some seaweed at him. I had kept it behind my back while I faked my fall.

"Hey Tom I think you have something on your head. Might want to get it." It was my turn to laugh now.

"_Oh_ you should not have done that." He said growling.

I barely escaped him as I ran into the water. He chased after me and threw some water and seaweed in my hair. We fought for a few more minutes until I admitted defeat.

He had me in the sand, on top of me, and was tickling me to death. I was super ticklish and couldn't breath as I was laughing.

"S-stop!...Stop..I surrender." I said in between gasps of air and laughter.

"Do you hear by surrender to Tom and admit me the all time winner?" He said still attacking my sides.

"Y-y-yes! Yes! I surrender..just please Tom stop." He laughed and got off me letting me catch a breath.

I was still laughing a little when he went on top of me again. I couldn't take anymore did he want to kill me? Instead he ran his hands down my bare stomach, going lower, and kissed me. I moaned as he stopped just before the lining of my bikini. The kiss was gentle and soft but I soon forced my mouth on his. I opened it to him and felt his hot, wet tongue brush against mine. He teased me with his tongue and hand. Softly stroking, giving me a little bit of his taste. I took his hand that was still by the top of my bikini and brought it down to cup my sex. He took the gesture and pressed his palm against my clit. I turned my mouth again, gasping, as he continued to kiss my throat and shoulder. Leaving love marks all along the sides.

"Tom." I gasped out. He stopped kissing me, but still rubbed me through my bottoms.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Let's take this up to our room? Shall we?" He nodded and helped me up. Guiding us to the elevators he kissed me again. This time a light peck, as there were people around us.

"Darling after the show tomorrow I have a surprise for you." He said sweetly smiling.

"Ooooh another surprise! You know my birthday isn't for a couple more months." I said brushing my hand along his cheekbone. He grabbed it and kissed it.

"I know but I like to give people gifts." The elevator stopped at our floor. We walked into our room and I shoved him on the bed, still standing in front of him.

"Speaking of gifts, I think I mentioned earlier that I would kneel for you." I said wickedly.

He gave me the same naughty smile, then growled. "That's right. Now, kneel."

* * *

**First off thanks for all the new follows/favorites! And for reading this story. Awesome support.**

**Second, how was this chapter? I am iffy about it. I tried to add some fun into it. Yet, I feel like I came up short. Have a couple more ideas for this story then may call it quits.**

**Mainly because, I have an awesome new idea for a Loki story! I'm so excited. All I have to say it is a crossover of Thor/Doctor who. It will work. Yeah, so beyond stoked.**

**Thanks again for reading! And review, review, review! :)**

**xx.**


	7. Loki in Hawaii

After lounging around in bed Tom decided it was time for dinner. He wanted to take me out with his co workers before the show tomorrow. As I was getting ready I turned to Tom. He was sitting on the bed, relaxing. It took him about a total of five minutes to get ready. Change, run a hand through his hair and the hardest part: tie his shoes. Poor baby.

While I'm sitting here carefully applying my eyeliner and getting my hair into perfect waves. The life of a girl was _hard._ Don't let anyone fool you.

"Hey Tom?" I said peeking over at him.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was wondering what will be happening tomorrow? You know the plan and what not."

"Okay so I have to go to hair and makeup at 10 because the event is at 12. But it does take them awhile. Then we go and I get to do a little improv, like comic-con but even bigger. If you can imagine. They plan on filming this LIVE! This has only happened to me once with Coriolanus, as you know, and it was..ugh..unbelievable. I was nervous, excited and sweaty." I made a fake face of disgust which Tom laughed at. "What is that face for, hmm? I thought you like it when I'm sweaty? I know I like you to be sweaty and...excited."

I smiled and scoffed at his comment. I swear, no one would think he could be this dirty (in a sexy way). If anyone mentioned the words wet, sweat, pound, naughty or any other of the sorts, Tom turns it into a sexual innuendo. Worst part was he would do it in public and I would get aroused, in public. He knew this too. Damn him.

"Okay I get it you like me sweaty." I said dripping with sarcasm. "Please finish sometime today Tom."

"You know you like it." I waved my hair brush as a warning, laughing he continued on. "Yes then after that we go to the event. Includes me signing, pictures and showing of the film. After there is a little after party with cast members and then your surprise. Overall it will be a fun, exciting day for everyone." He finished it with his signature, 'I'm effortlessly sexy' smile. God, I loved that smile.

"Wow that is one hell of a day. I'm so excited for you babe! It all sounds amazing. But what's the surprise?" I asked innocently.

He didn't buy it. "Oh darling, you're going to have to do better than that. I am quite good at keeping my lips sealed."

"What? I'm just curious." I tried to make puppy dog eyes but he wasn't falling for it. Different approach. I put my heels on and came out casually walking around the suite feeling his eyes on my back, or my ass...probably my ass.

I was only wearing my bra and thong and my heels. With my makeup and hair done I knew I looked good. The question was if it was enough to get him to spill his little secret.

I picked up my dress and walked it over to the chair, setting it down. I leaned over, spreading my legs, giving him a pretty good view.

"I just get soooo excited" I drawled out. "I get a little nervous and anxious. You know I hate surprises." Still leaning over, I looked at him over my shoulder. I could see his pants getting uncomfortable. This urged me on. I bit my lip and lean over further. Almost putting my face down to touch the bottom of the chair.

Tom comes over and puts his hand gently on my back. He slowly runs it over my skin, goosebumps trailing behind his hands.

I shiver a little and look up at him. He moves my underwear aside and runs it over my slit. I moan, knowing that his hand is wet from my need.

"It seems that your teasing isn't only having an effect on me." He murmurs and looks at me. I stare at him as he glides his hand slowly over my clit and groan. He comes down, kissing me. It is gentle and teasing just as his hand is. I reach behind me and grip him through his pants. It's his turn to moan. I bit his lip and squeeze him harder he groans. He responds my flicking my clit making me moan. Making eye contact with him he steps away and I see him beginning to unzip his pants. I lick my lips at him, seductively, and he pulls me toward him.

Just as am I about to throw him on the bed and fuck him, we both hear a knock at the door. "Hey Tom! You in there? Are you ready everyone is waiting downstairs!"

We both let out a frustrated groan and roll our eyes. "Just when things were getting interesting..." I mutter and go to get dressed.

"Yeah! Be out in a sec, we'll meet you downstairs!" Tom yells and flops back on the bed. I walk around muttering about how they have the worst timing ever. I picked out my black tulle dress. It was sleek and delicate. "Tom? Can you zip me up?" I ask and turn around once again giving him a full view of my back.

"Are you trying to torture me, my dear?" He murmurs while pressing his lips against my neck and slowly zips me up. I feel his hands go all the way up my back, the feeling is amazing.

"No. I'm just as frustrated as you are. Let's just get through this dinner? So we can come back and finish our show." I drag my finger up his chest, to his lips. He takes my wrist and puts my finger in his mouth, biting and licking it. I pull away when I feel his bite go all the down to my core. Damn that man is too hot for his own good.

* * *

I woke up to a slightly sore body. Mainly because I went surfing yesterday, jet lag...oh and last night. Tom can sometimes give me a lot, not complaining but man does he have stamina.

I reached over to Tom laying beside me. He was still sleeping. His eyes closed, breathing faint, perfect cheekbones practically glittering in the light. He looked so peaceful and I actually debated on whether I should wake him up. But I thought I better not the man barely gets enough sleep as it is. He still has a few more Coriolanus shows to do and then today. I'll let the baby sleep for a few more minutes.

I roll back over and look out the window. All of a sudden there is a loud shout and Tom's hands are around me. I start screaming from shock. What the actual fuck? I look over and Tom is laughing. "What the hell Tom?! You scared the shit out of me!" I give him a shove for emphasis. He rolls on top of me going in for a kiss. I dodge him and he settles on my neck. "You know that was really rude. I was going to wake you up a minute before but found you sleeping so peacefully but I didn't. Do you know why?! Because I'm nice! I don't scare people half to death. Ugh."

I think I needed to go back to bed. I pulled the pillow over my head letting out an annoyed groan. "You know, dear, that you're ruining a perfectly good opportunity now. I still have well over an hour before I need to be downstairs. What are we going to do for an hour? Watch tv?"

I moved the pillow from off my head.

Ten minutes later I had the remote and was flipping channels. Tom was a little shocked that I had said no to sex. Mainly because I never say no.

"I really didn't consider watching tv an _actual_ option." He muttered before returning to his laptop. I looked over at him.

"Sorry but you brought this on yourself when you scared the shit out of this morning." Hehe. I loved being evil like this. He was beyond frustrated but I was not going to give in. I can be stubborn when I want to.

I decided to get up and get ready. I walked over to the bathroom and when I came back out I ran into a hard body. Tom pulled me into a gentle kiss. Pulling away he murmured "Please darling, let's go back to bed..." Leaving the rest to answer for itself. On top of that convincing tone he was also giving me his version of the puppy eyes. It had slight sexier look to it though yet still so pleading. I felt his pants to find him with a raging hard on. He moaned "Ah...don't tease." When he brought his hand down cup me I pushed him back.

"Lay on the bed on your back." I told him sternly. He smiled "As you wish darling."

He laid back and put his head in his hands grinning up at me. I quickly knelt in front of the bed.

"What are you-"

I quickly shushed him. "Shh..it's my turn." I simply said. I slowly crawled up and went to his pants. I unzipped it and pulled them down. Then took out his length. He was so hard right now I'm surprised he has this much control. Whenever he teases me like this I about pull out his hair. Begging him to taste me already. Then again it's Tom and he has control most of the time. I stroked him in my hand and used my other to fondle his sac.

I then slowly starting teasing him. I licked up his length in short strokes. The slick feel of his shaft against my tongue made me moan. Tom groaned at the vibrations that caused him. I then took his cock in my hand and went to lick his sac. I pumped faster, licked harder and nipped a little. He moaned even harder and grabbed my hair in a knot. He then guided my mouth to his length. I stopped right at the base and teased him by short, fast licks. I then suddenly pushed all of his length in my mouth and gagged a little from how long he was.

He hissed at that and threw his head back. I maneuvered my tongue against him and started to slowly take him in and out. I would do irregular paces, starting fast then going slow. It drove him crazy and by the end he was practically begging.

"Darling, I need this." He growled out before moving my head a little bit faster. I stopped teasing him then and bobbed my head even faster. Stroking his delicate sac, putting his hard length in my hot mouth. He fisted my hair even tighter and used it go give me more momentum. I gagged a little because it was so long but quickly swallowed all of it.

I could tell he was close because he was murmuring dirty nothings, and his breathing frantic. I let out a long moan and swallowed all of him at once. He groaned and came to an end.

I licked him one last time before getting up. Tom still had a bed head, was laying back trying to catch his breath, and had his eyes half closed. He was a mess but a sexy mess. I liked seeing him like this. It aroused me in so many ways.

"I thought you would like my idea better." I smirked at him.

He slowly got himself together and smiled. "Yes, thank you, I did like it. Although what would have been even better was me tasting you, or shoving you on the bed and taking you how I wanted."

"You want to take me? What would you do to me?"

His voice turned like butter as he spoke "Many things. I would thrust into your waiting, wanton cunt and fuck you hard. Your hands would be pinned above you head and my hips pinning you down. Just how you like it. After I would slowly tease you as you teased me today. Then I would take you again but this time you in my lap. Instead of fast, I would slowly stroke you until you were dripping with need. Then I would give it to you faster and make you come. How does that sound?"

When he was talking I noticed that my breathing was becoming a little more heavy and labored. I could imagine him doing all of those things to me. I know we didn't have time but I would love to stay in our hotel room all day so he could.

"We need to raincheck this. Many times. Maybe fifty-five times."

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. "Fifty-five is a lot darling. But I shall try."

* * *

Arriving to the theatre had been a nightmare. Tom was an easy target to spot and the media were swarming around him. We held hands and wove our way through the crowd. His fans were screaming for him and shoving pictures in his face. He would usually stop but they had to be on time today for the live performance. I could tell he was sad to disappoint his fans. When he walked passed on and she started crying it broke him. Tom stopped where he stood and shouted "Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I cannot talk with you or do pictures as normal. Today we are on a tight schedule. Just know I love you all and would stop for you any time! Come see me afterwards right by this entrance and I will see what I can do! Love you!" He blew a kiss with his free hand. Pretty sure every girl there swooned right along with me. He was so good at handling a crowd. After his little speech there was a roar of noise.

We finally made it inside but once we got to the empty theatre this was where I had to part. "Good luck out there, you'll do amazing! I'll be here for you." I said smiling.

"Thank you darling. See you after." We parted as he got ready.

I found an empty seat in the front off to the side and watched as the patrons filed in. Soon the whole theatre was filled. It was a pretty awesome venue. There was the stage and behind it a movie screen. There was a balcony above the ground floor and tons of seats. The lights dimmed and the show started.

Toms' voice said "We meet again, Midgardians." Followed by a deafening wave of noise. The stage light was on but Tom was no where to be seen. Suddenly everyone turned around. I looked up to see Tom, Loki, up by the back entrance. The ushers were telling everyone to keep in their seats. Tom slowly started walking holding out his hands in his normal Loki pose. "I see that not a lot has changed since the last time I was in Midgard. I am still in a meager palace and you mortals still scream praise for me. I had really thought we were past that but you humans do crave subjection don't you?" Everyone laughed when a member, female, yelled "Hell yes!"

"I was hoping you would say that." Tom said with a wicked grin. I swear the girl next to me was going to faint. Pathetic. At least I had the decency to fangirl inside.

"We shall play a game then. You love games don't you? I know I do, especially when I am the one in charge. Honestly, when am I not?" That earned a few laughs.

He stopped talking and there was silence he was scanning the audience. Still walking but with his hands behind his back. There wasn't a sound in that room, it was chilling. "Yes we shall play a game. I have magically hidden five boxes under five seats. In those boxes are something you _all_ desire. Whoever finds them first shall win." After his talk he had finally reached the stage. "Whoever finds it first shall receive what they long deserve. Who's ready to play?" He asked with a smirk. Everyone raised their hand. "Good. Now go."

The only word to describe it was chaos. As one, everyone jumped out of their seat to look under it. I was kind of just watching and didn't look under my seat. I looked up at Tom who made a motion with his hand. I was a little confused and shook my head. He flicked his hand again and I realized he's telling me to look under my seat. I get off and reach under. Surprised, I pull out a box. It is a small wooden box with a key. I hold it and just look at it confused. A key? Once that is over everyone is looking up to Loki, Tom. "I would say congratulations but that would have to mean that I meant it. Which I don't. So I'm not going to say it. I already know you love it." I look around for anyone else with a box but there is no one around my area with one. I feel sort of bad.

"You've had your fun now back to the real world. I came here for one purpose: to have you say my name." He stalked onto a platform on the stage. "Now then, what's my name?" "LOKI."

"Yes. Who am I?" "LOKI."

"Of what?" "ASGARD."

"What can I do?" There was silence for five minutes...til someone yelled. "ANYTHING!" Tom laughed "Ehehe. That is true you deserve an award for your obedience."

"Who swore their loyalty to me once before?" "WE DID."

"Who wants to swear it again?" "ME!"

He smiled. "Today has been what everyday should be for your King. Now it is time for the real show. Don't think that you shall get rid of me so soon Midgard."

He walked off stage and turned his head, smirking. "I shall be back before you know it." With that he gracefully left.

Everyone cheered and stood for Tom. He did amazing job! The lights darkened and the movie started. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text:

_I require assistance getting out of my costume and need your help._

_Your King,_

_Loki_

Oh gosh that bad bad boy. I responded with:

_That's a first. On my way._

I left my seat as quietly as I could and walked to the lobby. I saw Luke standing by the entrance. "Hey Luke! Do you know where Tom is? I was going to wish him congrads!"

He smiled and pointed me to where Tom was. I bounced my way back there, giddy from Tom's performance. I opened the door and saw Tom standing with his hands behind his back.

I slowly crept up to him and put my arms around him smelling him. He still wore Loki's costume and hair. "Hello. You did spectacular job out there! There were times when I really believed you were Loki. But then again you can make me believe that you can be anyone." I joked and smiled.

Tom side glanced at me and smiled. He look devilish with that black hair and grin. "Thank you...but who said I was acting?" I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Oh yes you don't act you feel. Because you really are the character and a part of the character is in you...I remember your speech you gave me. But I thought you needed help on your costume Oh Loki."

He turned around and suddenly lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he led us to the couch. This felt like the first night we had been together. It brought back pleasant memories. He kissed me sucking on my lower lip, before pressing his tongue against my mouth, demanding entrance. I opened my mouth and let his hot tongue wash over mine. In turn I tasted him and sucked on his tongue. "What do you say we get you out of that costume before it becomes a little...tight." I said hinting at something that was getting very hard under my backside.

He stood up, taking me with him, and began to undress. It was weird, his costume because of all the layers. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to get off. I unzipped a few things he couldn't reach but for the most part it was easy enough. He finally stood bare and sultry in front of me. The gaze he gave could make her orgasm right now. He slowly reached for my dress and pulled it off. I heard his shocked gasp. I wore nothing underneath the dress. "Oh you bad girl. If only I had known...I wouldn't of kept my hands off of you."

He quickly pulled me onto the couch and cupped my sex. He slid one finger into me and I ground my hips onto his hand length, encouraging him. "Hmmm...so wet for me already darling." I moaned and looked into his eyes as he slid his finger along my sex. He pulled out and slowly positioned me onto the base of his shaft. Slowly he slid me down until he was completely inside of me. From this angle I was so deep and I could control the tempo. I started out slowly, squeezing him as I went up. When I went down I would rotate my hips back and forth making him moan. I did this for several more times before Tom could take no more. "I need you faster." He moaned out before slamming his hips into mine. I groaned as he slowly started a fast rhythm. All you could hear in the room was flesh pounding and moans wavering.

"Tom" I moaned when he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I opened my eyes to find him gazing intently at me. He once said he loved to watch me as I came, another reason why he always tried to make me come first.

"Yes darling, take it and come. Let it go." I listened and could feel the climax coming. My hips moving in time with his, rubbing my core against his thumb and moaning into his shoulder. I felt the bridge break and the pressure fall. I moaned and quivered as I experienced immense pleasure. Tom was still thrusting inside of me trying to reach his end as well.

I had to lean on him for support and started to lick and nibble on his ear. He moaned into my ear and thrust faster. Making me whimper from sensitivity. I bit his ear and that seemed to do it. He came with a shuddered groan filling me with his seed. He laid his head back, tired.

I did the same and slowly rolled off of him. I looked over at him and he at me, "We seem to have a thing for dressing rooms don't we?" He whispered and smiled weakly. I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**First off THANK YOU! I have gotten about 14 new followers and I think 5 new favorites for this story since I last posted. That's awesome! You guys are awesome! Thank you for reading and supporting. Keeps me going.**

**I plan to write more of Hawaii gotta see Tom's lil surprise, him dancing (hell yes) and more stuff. Woooo.**

**One more thing: I saw Coriolanus last week. Ahhh. It was phenomenal! That's why I haven't updated earlier because I'm still in a Coriolanus hype. I already wrote the chapter for it but I wish I had waited. If any of you guys have seen it, you know what I'm talking about...Tom blew me awayyy with his performance. Plus the fact he was so hot in too many scenes! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! (And please review!) **

**Reviews:**

**rainbowlover25: Thank you so much! Yay, glad you liked the jealousy! Haha wanted to make it believable you know? And yes, Tom is amazingly delicious hehe. I love him too *sighs*. **

**Meh: Ok! :)**


	8. You again

Tom and I relunctancly had to change before someone came knocking on the door. He took off his wig and makeup to go greet the fans.

I sat on the couch watching him as he meticulously took off his stage makeup. I put my hand in my pocket and felt something. I pulled it out to find the key that was under my seat in the theatre.

"Tom?" I asked curiously. "What is this key for?"

He looked up for a second, smiled then continued working.

"Ahh..yes I was wondering when you would ask me. It is once again darling, a surprise."

Another surprise? What could it possibly be now? A private jet? My own island? I wonder if Tom could be convinced to spill his secret.

As if he read my mind Tom said, "No. I will not tell you what it is. No matter what you do to me. Though I do entice you to do your worst. I will most likely enjoy it no matter what." He chuckled as I glared at him.

I really really hate waiting for surprises. "Tom?" Came a voice from outside.

I went to open the door. It was a member of the crew. "Hello! Tom you need to be out here in 10 minutes for the signing. The movie is almost over."

Tom nodded and I shut the door again. I looked up at my handsome boyfriend.

In slacks and a crisp, white button down shirt. His face now makeup free and his hair shorter without the wig, yet still black. He looked so good right now I wanted to pull him back down onto the couch.

Instead I went over and affectionately smoothed his shirt and hair. "Are you ready?" I asked. Looking into his eyes I already knew the answer.

* * *

It was chaos. And loud. And bright. The crowd was screaming for him and pictures were being taken as people awaited their turn to meet Tom.

I sat off to the side for the next hour and a half as Tom greeted each and every fan there.

He took pictures, did impressions, said lines, laughed and talked with his fans as much as he could.

His ability to be happy and dapper through all of this was inspiring.

Unlike me, as I had a major headache as I sat in this uncomfortable chair in this stuffy room. All I wanted to do was go by the pool. Finally there were only a few people left.

Hallelujah! I almost shouted with joy. Instead I smiled weakly at Tom as we made our way to the car. Next stop, after party.

* * *

I forgot how much I loved parties! The music was bounding "Happy" it was the song that described how I felt. Tom was dancing next to me showing off his fine moves. I laughed and moved along with my own rythmn. As the song changed to a slower, sensual one I felt Tom's hands slide to my hips.

He pulled me against him and grinded against me. I reached behind me and drew my fingers through his hair while his hand moved up my hip and side. He put his hand under my chin and tipped my head back to kiss my lips. I smiled against his and drew back.

Tom's eye were sultry and dangerous as they bore into mine. I felt his gaze ignite a fire in my lower abdomen. Suddenly I heard a loud, deep voice say "Get a room!"

We turned around to see Chris Hemsworth standing there. Tom smiled and greeted him with a hug. "Chris I'd like you to meet someone..." Oh gosh I felt intimated. Even though Chris was the nicest guy shaking my hand and laughing. He still was scary. He was tall and broad. Pretty much all you need to know. I mean next to Tom I was pretty short. With heels I stood at his shoulder but he tended to lean down into me a lot. Both men standing at their full height were huge. No wonder they're called gods.

I decided to ignore my random moment of intimidation and hug Chris. "It's so nice to meet you! Tom talks so fondly of you." I said.

That made him laugh. "You can tell me the truth. I know what he says about me behind my back." He joked and looked at Tom.

"Oh yes! Darling, don't tell him what I said about his hair. God knows we don't want to start _that _again." Chris feigned a hurt expression and Tom continued to joke some more. I excused myself to let the two of them catch up.

The party was at our hotel and the beach wasn't far from the venue. I took off my heels and walked along the shore. I could stay here forever I swear.

I suddenly ran into a body. I looked up and gasped. "Hello again."

* * *

It was great to see Chris again. He was such a blast to joke around with. They definitely caused some stir on the dance floor as they had a little dance off. Before anyone could say who won they both declared the other the winner. Now Tom was looking for his girlfriend. He checked by the desserts, God knows she loved her chocolate. But she wasn't there. Nor was she getting a drink or sitting down. Curious, and a smudge worried Tom headed outside. He looked around the gardens and didn't see her.

Looking to the beach he saw two figures standing there. About to turn around, he recognized her dress blowing in the wind and saw an unknown man with her. Tom hurried his pace with his long legs making his way to his darling.

* * *

I pulled back and saw the instructor from earlier. The same one who tried to hit on me and Tom told him where to go. "Oh you again." I said. "How did you get an invite? This is an exclusive party."

"The party is inside babe and I'm here to make sure drunks don't drown in the water. Seems I found my first one of the night." He sneered.

All I wanted to do was punch him in the balls. Let's see what face he would make then. But I decided to make the grown up decision and instead said "Fuck off you wanna be lifeguard. I wouldn't trust anyone's life in your hands. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my boyfriend."

I kept my head held high as I walked past him. He grabbed my arm pulling me around and shoved me into a nearby tree. He smiled as I tried to push him off me. "Where's your boyfriend now? You know if he really cared about you he would be here and wouldn't leave you out of his sight. But instead he is inside probably talking with another pretty fan girl. I'm doing you a favor really." I saw him putting his head toward me, lips about to ravage mine.

I turned away and dodged his attempted kiss. He growled and touched my chin for a second. Before I knew it his weight was off of me and I looked over. Tom stood there, my knight in shining armor. He helped me up and checked my body for any harm. "Are you okay darling? I was so worried. Did he do anything to you?"  
I opened my mouth but for once my voice wasn't working. I shook my head instead and put myself into Tom's warm embrace. He removed his jacket and put it around my shoulders. He let go of me for a second to go over to my attacker.

He was being held by two large security guards and Chris was standing beside Tom. Both of them arms crossed, standing tall and gazes fierce. Yeah, I felt sorry for the guy. "If you _ever_ touch, speak, or even look at her. I will personally see to it that you spend the next fifty years in a lonely cell." Tom growled.

The man shook his head. Chris stepped in at that point. "If that doesn't scare you know that I will happily beat the shit out of you any day." The guy had fear in his eyes and was taken away from us.

Both men looked at me with gentle eyes. "Thank you Chris." I whispered. He smiled before leaving me and Tom alone.

He gently came over and rubbed my back. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. That was what I needed that night. To feel safe with someone who was warm and familiar.

* * *

**A/N: Look at Tom coming to the rescue again! And Chris helping out. Seriously I debated having them beat the shit out of that guy.**

**But then decided against maybe in the future? Hehe. **

** Really hoping this chapter was okay...went a little different than what I normally do. Which is why I'm uploading another chapter later this week. x) ****  
**

**I'm almost done with it. **

**Thank you to the new followers/favs you're awesome! **

**REVIEW! 3 **

**Reviews:**

**rainbowlover25: Thank you sooo much! I'm really glad you like it. I know how you feel...that man is too perfect for his own good!**

**hollywoodca44 : Haha thank you.**


	9. Footsies

You know those moments when you can't seem to remember how you got where you are? Yeah this was one of those moments.

It had been two days since that terrible night.

Tom was both supportive and calm about it. The asshole was fired but that's about it. I didn't press charges and didn't want to.

It was Tom who wanted to. He believed that man should get what he deserves but I think it was mainly that he tried to hurt me.

It softens my heart when Tom comes in on his shining armor and rescues me. That's one of the reasons why I love the man.

* * *

It had been the perfect day.

Waking up with kisses..ahem and more. Had a lazy day at the beach, if you count snorkeling, scuba diving, surfing and jet skiing lazy.

We now had a double date with Chris and his wife.

They were so cute, especially their baby. Their family screams adorable...well Chris isn't exactly 'adorable' but his wife is.

We sit down at a nice resturant in the hotel. They have a huge window that looks out onto the ocean, it's perfect.

The couple is already sitting down, baby in tow. They wave us over.

"Hey!" Chris says, standing up and hugging Tom.

I turn to his wife, shaking her hand a giving her a little hug. "Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Brittany."

"Hello I'm Elsa it's good to meet you too! I've heard a lot of things about you from Chris." She has a sweet smile and is gorgeous.

I turn to the little baby sleeping in the stroller. "Awww who's this cutie?"

The rest of the night goes a lot like that. Elsa and I chat about girl stuff and what's it like with the fans.

She gives me good advice and I find we have a lot in common. I look over at Tom and Chris and they are sitting there laughing and Chris is doing some weird face that makes Tom not be able to breathe. It's been like that the whole night.

Elsa looks over at me and says "Men" While rolling her eyes. Then it's our turn to laugh.

Suddenly India starts crying wildly and Chris offers to take her outside. It's now just Elsa, Tom and I.

We hear the baby's crying for several more minutes. Elsa sighs putting down her food. "I need to check on them and make sure Chris is okay."

She leaves and it's just Tom and I. I smile at him "I guess I get you all to myself for now." I say.

Tom answers by giving me a look. It's intense and smoldering. I recognize Tom's sexy glare when I see it. This is the look he will give me almost every night when we go out. Needless to say it works because we are always a half hour late.

I bit my lip, knowing it drives him wild. His hungry stare goes straight to my lips with him distracted I start to move my foot.

Tom sits with his legs as far a part as possible. It's a nice habit on occasions like this.

I take off my heel and ease my foot up his leg. I see his shocked expression.

It's now only Tom and I in the room, everyone else is unimportant.

He's all I see, all I hear, all I feel. I slide my bare foot up his leg, on his thigh, right to his length.

He hisses when I press gently on him. I feel myself getting aroused in the process.

I press a little harder now, feeling his length coming to life beneath my foot.

He grabs my foot and yanks a little, pulling me to the edge of the chair. I gasp at the sudden movement.

"Nice try darling...it's my turn now." He proceeds to run his finger up and down my foot, tickling me in the process.

I see him holding back a laugh before he full on tickles my foot. I start laughing and try to do it quietly.

Thankfully, we are in the back so there aren't too many people around. I try to get my foot out of his hand but his grasp is too strong.

"Do you surrender?" He whispers fiercely, still hiding that smile of his.

I gasp for air "Never." I wiggle my foot a little bit, brushing against his length again.

He hisses again. "You asked for it." He says and holds my ankle with one hand and stops tickling me.

I don't know what he's going to do next. I feel his hand and fingernails slowly scrape my leg.

He reaches my calf and I gasp when he moves upward.

Damn his long arms. I feel myself shiver when he pulls on me and reaches my inner thigh.

"How long are your arms?" I mumble thoughtlessly.

"Long enough to reach your thighs...and the treasure that lies inside." I feel his hands on the outskirts of my underwear.

I start to pull away from him and he says "Tut tut. Do you surrender now?" He says stopping momentarily.

I look around, anywhere but him, feeling my arousal growing. "Look at me." One simple phrase.

I proceed and finally say "Yes."

Finally his smile breaks through. "You are being particularly wicked tonight aren't you?" He says.

"Look who's talking." My eyebrow raises. I leaned over the table and pecked his lips. "Truce?" Grabbing my head for a deep kiss he says, "Truce."

Chris and Elsa come back with little India in tow.

Unfortunately, she hasn't stopped crying so it's time for them to go.

"Goodbye Elsa! I've had so much fun tonight" I say and give her a big hug and say goodbye to India, the little cutie.

Tom goes to give Elsa a hug and I head over to say goodbye to Chris. "Bye Chris, thanks for tonight. I think that Tom really needed it." I smile warmly at him.

"I'm here for him anytime and just so you know...he really likes you. He hasn't shown interest in a girl in a while. Elsa once asked if he was gay! If you can believe that." I laugh at that and give him a hug.

We go in the opposite direction of the Hemsworth heading to our room. Tom and I are content to walk in silence, hand in hand, all the way up. "I had so much fun tonight Tom." I say as we walk on. "I remember your little act tonight." Tom says and raises his brow.

I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him. "Really? Well it's a good thing I remember yours as well."

I kissed him passionately on the lips and moaned when he brought his lips down to my neck. Nibbling and kissing it. He sensually dragged his teeth along the strap of my dress pulling it slightly off my shoulder.

"Let's take this inside shall we?" I gave a short cry of pleasure when he bit my lip. "I'll take that as a yes then darling." He said before grabbing me and slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

I fell onto the bed and sat leaning on my elbows. Tom took off his tie and jacket slowly. Never taking his gaze off of me. I felt it lick up my legs, hips, midsection, chest finally reaching my own eyes. I've never felt so sexy before in my life.

I flicked off my heels with my foot. Then proceeded to take off my dress. Tom had his shirt off, revealing his abs. He looked so good ever since he did Coriolanus. He really fit out and was strong. He grabbed me off the bed before laying me down gently with a kiss.

I ran my hands through his hair dishelving it. It was soft as always. Tom, expertly, brought his hand down to my core. Giving me a flick, and waiting for my elicit moan before continuing.

"Why do you drive me so mad woman?" He breathes and I feel his hardness against me. He keeps flicking and stroking me until he feels I'm ready and soaking wet.

Tom thrusts into me and I cry out from pleasure. I whimper when I feel him begin to move. He rubs his arms up and down my side grasping my hips. He moves in slow deliberate thrusts. Rolling in hips, hitting my pleasure spot over and over again. I feel his lean muscle on his back and grip to shoulders.

We mold together as one and move as one. He rolls his hips, I thrust mine up to meet him. The friction is too much and I feel myself getting close. Tom feels it too as he stops rubbing my thigh to stroke my clit. "Yes darling. That's it." He pants while still thrusting into me.

The thrusts, his hard body against mine, his finger on my clit, while whispering dirty things into my ear. It's too much and I feel release. My thighs quiver, I cry out, and my internal muscles clench him. As soon as I release I feel Tom's thrusts becoming slower and most jerky. I grab him for a kiss and run my tongue through his mouth. Then I slide my hands up his back. That does it for him

He cries out also and shuts his eyes, he shoots his seed into me. He still moves through his pleasure while I lay trying to get over mine. We both fall down and lay there breathing.

He pulls out and moves off me. Opting to lay beside me and pull me close. He kisses me gently on my neck before giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. We're both satisfied.

"Darling...you're amazing." he says.

"Mmmm..as are you. Although your trick earlier was a bit ambitious. Especially since I thought you were the good, british boy." I shake my head and sigh. "I'm disappointed in you."

This makes him laugh. "Don't you know? All _bad boys_ start out as good ones. You see I'm simply following pattern. It's the good ones you've got to watch out for."

I giggle knowing that Tom loves playing along with my games. "I see your logic. So why don't I show you how wicked I can be?"

I press my hand to chest, pushing down and lean over him. "It's my turn now." I smirk.

* * *

**Hello guys! Thanks again for reading! Please review 3**

**I don't know when I'll be back for this story! I can't think of anymore to add (at the moment). If I come up with something I will be back for this. **

**In the meantime...**

**I will be adding another story featuring a crossover with doctor who and avengers. Hehe it's going to be awesome x) I'm so excited.**

**You're all amazing and thank you so much for the support!**

**Reviews:**

**theoria0850: I'm so glad you liked the story! Thank you for the kind words! You're right. I think Tom would freak out if he saw some of the stuff on there. It would be hilarious too! And Coriolanus...I feel the same way! He was riveting in that production. One of the best performances I've ever seen him give. I would've loved to be in the front row. Looking at the pictures it's pretty damn close.**** Any who, thanks again for your reviews! And for favoriting the story/ following it :) You're awesome!**


End file.
